


Corona Complications

by AlEvans26



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Gen, Illnesses, Loneliness, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEvans26/pseuds/AlEvans26
Summary: Due to COVID-19 Usagi and Mamoru haven't seen each other in months. Thankfully they've managed to arrange a video date over their computers. And what of the other Inner Senshi? How've they been coping with the pandemic? Modern day AU
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Kumada Yuuichirou, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Mamoru

Mamoru reflexively rubbed his chest. Upon catching himself in the act he raised an eyebrow. He hoped he wasn't starting to catch the illness himself. He didn't have any of the other symptoms and his test had come back negative. That'd been a few weeks ago though, maybe he needed another check up. He winced remembering the discomfort of the cotton swab at the back of his throat and up his nose.

As far as he knew, no one else he knew had been tested. At least no one he knew outside the medical field. He made a mental reminder to ask about that the next chance he got.

But maybe not today.

He sat down in front of his computer and waited patiently. He'd already checked and double-checked his microphone and speakers were working so now all that was left was to await the call. Without meaning to, he massaged his chest again.

He'd considered making the call himself, but knowing Usagi and her situation it made more sense to wait for her to call him. That was presuming she could figure the software out. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought. Surely he should have more faith in-

Suddenly he saw a call coming through and promptly answered. He leaned back abruptly, horrified at the sight that greeted him. It was a weird black and pink shape of some kind.

"Mamo-chan? Can you see me?"

He sighed with relief and tried to compose himself. "Not yet. You're too close to the camera Usako."

"Whoops." Usagi leaned back, finally giving Mamoru a good look at her. "Is this better?"

"That's great Usako." Mamoru's heart skipped a beat. It'd been far too long since he'd laid eyes on Usagi outside of photos.

"Mamo-chan, I miss you soooooooooooo much!" she pouted.

"I miss you too Usako. But it won't be like this forever. Everyone will have a vaccine soon enough."

"Ugh, great. So I have a shot to look forward to."

"Hey, at least you won't have to administer any of them like me."

A guilty look crossed her face. "Oh, right. For a moment I forgot that you…Is it _really_ awful out there?"

Mamoru just about managed to cover up the haunted expression on his face. "It's not great Usako. But we're making progress."

Usagi's eyes dropped. "If I could, I'd use Moon Healing Escalation on the whole world."

"Usako..." At that moment Mamoru really wished he could embrace her. "…When this is all over we'll all have a big party together, the whole gang. And then something smaller…with just the two of us…"

"That'll be nice," she mumbled. "I'm just…I'm worried about you."

"I don't take any unnecessary risks Usako. I promise."

"Oh, I know," she said, a surprised quality in her voice, "I meant…um…"

Mamoru raised his eyebrow "What?"

"I meant because…apart from when you go help at the hospital…you're all alone."

"…I'm fine." He hoped his voice didn't give anything away. He suppressed the urge to touch his chest once more. "Really. I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me."

Now Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh…Hey, would you mind waiting a minute?"

"Sure."

Usagi closed the laptop, leaving Mamoru to presume she was getting changed or something.

Somehow the sudden silence was deafening, and his cosy apartment felt like an empty Cathedral.

After a few minutes (that'd felt like hours) life stirred on his computer screen and Usagi came back into view. However, this time she wasn't alone.

"Hi Mamo-chan!"

"Chibi-Usa!?"

Mamoru's mouth hung open and his eyes briefly darted to Usagi on the chair next to the pink haired child. She gave him a small smile and a tiny nod. Evidently, she'd decided there were more important things than their first 'date' in months.

As Mamoru returned the smile with one of his own the numbness in his chest began to lessen.


	2. Ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami has come down with a case of COVID-19, but what are her particular symptoms and how are they affecting her life?

It'd snuck up on her.

Ami had presumed her fatigue was the result of looking after herself more than usual. Her mother was often vacant from their apartment, but she'd still handled some of the household chores nevertheless. With the pandemic though Doctor Mizuno was both busier than she'd ever been and couldn't risk living with her daughter for the time being. So Ami had spent several lonely weeks taking all the proper precautions as she essentially looked after herself.

That might not have been so bad if her cell phone and laptop had been working. Unfortunately they hadn't since that day months ago at Rei's shrine and the world (and her finances) being what they were she hadn't yet replaced them. So her house phone was her only real contact with the outside and she was careful to keep the phone bill manageable. Similarly, her friends had kept their calls to her minimal, Usagi being the lone exception. Weeks ago they'd sent hours on the phone together. Admittedly, this had mainly been so Ami could explain how to set up Shingo's laptop (the only device Usagi was allowed to use) for her date with Mamoru. Nevertheless, they'd chatted about other things too until Mrs Tsukino had started yelling at her daughter for wasting money.

It'd only been a day or two later when Ami had gone to sleep feeling pretty wiped out, then the next she'd awoken with her head feeling like a vice was squeezing it. When she'd found the (fleeting) strength to get out of bed and pop some painkillers she'd quickly deduced that she had in fact contracted the virus. She'd gotten a test of course just to be sure, but she knew what the results would be.

Normally she might've tried to pin down how and when exactly she got sick. But unfortunately it wasn't just her body that'd lost much of its strength. To her horror, Ami found that her ability to think had been severely compromised.

That was nothing new. At first she'd recalled the time she'd become feverish due to love letters from the mysterious 'Mercurius'. But what was a novel experience was what happened after the first week.

Over those first seven days Ami's health had much improved, the worst of the illness being well and truly over. However, she still wasn't able to think properly. Her energy came and went but even when she didn't have the urge to lie down she found herself living in a kind of mental limbo state.

It was as though she could hear her own voice resounding in her head but from a distance, like she was disconnected from everything. She could read books but the information wouldn't stick. Even trying to entertain herself was an exercise in futility. On the occasions she could follow a story she found the experience wouldn't even leave a brief lasting impression on her.

When the quarantine had started Ami hadn't exactly been leaping for joy. She missed her friends, she missed the classroom environment; at this point she even missed suiting up as Sailor Mercury. But she at least thought the experience would give her time to get ahead with her studies, maybe even unwind a little more like the gang so often told her to do. Indeed, initially she'd coped by approaching the quarantine as one big cram school session.

Now though, Ami wasn't sure how she was going to cope. Intellectually she knew she'd get better but each day was a fresh struggle. She wasn't truly living so much as just…existing.

Then one day it hit her. She realised she felt like her old self again. Her old self from before she'd met Usagi…


	3. Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dive into the Senshi dealing with the pandemic continues. In this installment we check in on Rei and her concern over her Grandfather who doesn’t seem to be taking social distancing too seriously.

Rei Hino was hot.

Typically she didn't mind that. Whether that meant making guys drool or literally incinerating Youma, Rei was fond of the heat. But right now she longed for the chilling cold of D-Point.

Her hot flush had been set off by a noise she'd heard outside her room. As if possessed, she jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, a curiously weightless quality to her footsteps. Sliding the door open she saw her grandfather laughing lecherously whilst shaking hands with a young woman, a complete stranger. Of course he wasn't wearing a mask, let alone any gloves.

"Stop!" yelled out Rei.

Her grandfather laughed and waved his hand at her dismissively.

Soon Rei was watching him shaking hands with other young ladies, none of whom had masks or gloves of their own. Her grandfather continued to laugh with each new lady he encountered, occasionally lifting his hand to his mouth to blow out kisses.

In desperation Rei ran a complete circuit around the shrine, the effort taking mere seconds. Finally she found Yuichiro and swiftly made towards him. Abruptly he held his hand up to her, an uncharacteristically stern look upon his face. Rei halted. Her chest ached and she somehow knew it wasn't from running around the shrine.

"Yuichiro, Grandpa he…we have to…you've got to…"

Yuichiro bowed his head and shook it solemnly.

"It's too late for that."

Rei's chest ached again accompanied by another hot flush. Fast as she could, she dashed back to her grandfather. A veritable crowd of young women surrounded him, his own laughter somehow drowning out their incessant giggling. Amidst his laughter he let out a tiny cough. A moment later he let out another, and then another, and another. Soon he was coughing a lot more than he was laughing. Eventually he was bent double at the centre of the crowd of girls who continued to giggle away.

Rei pushed and shoved her way into the crowd, the girls swiftly dispersing as though she'd run through a group of crows. Her grandfather tried to smile up at her but the look swiftly vanished as he coughed yet again. That was when Rei's phone buzzed.

Another hot flush.

Suddenly, she was scrolling through her grandfather's e-mails. Her heart sank at the sight of four dreaded words: _'…test result is positive…_ ' Rei reached out to her grandfather. However, his body was moving away from her outstretched hands, as though he was on an escalator and Rei was stuck at the bottom. The further he moved away the more he coughed, the more he struggled for breath.

Eventually her grandfather vanished far into the distance and Rei dropped to her knees sobbing. The tears somehow seemed to soak her entire face, her chest, her whole body in fact. Her hot flush gave way to a cold shiver. Then the heat returned. Then the cold returned. Back and forth, back and forth. She felt cold and hot at the same time. She felt wet but sticky. She felt like screaming but when she tried all that came out was a…cough…?

With aching eyes, Rei woke up. Her temples were pounding and the bed sheets made her feel like she was in a straightjacket. Slowly, she tore them away from her sweat soaked body. Automatically she took her own temperature and confirmed that she was still running a major fever. She sipped some water, the sensation making her cough soon afterwards. Each noise, no matter how small, seemed somehow magnified to her and was like needles in her ears. She tried to get up but almost immediately lay back down again. Dimly she picked up soft voices from beyond her room.

"I'm telling you master, there has to be a way we can take the shrine's business online?"

"Yuichiro it just won't work. We need people to actually come here in person."

"But the risks…"

"You're a young man. You'll be fine!"

"Master it's _you_ I'm concerned for. And I know Rei is t-"

" _That's enough Yuichiro!_ We'll discuss this more later. For now, lower your voice. Rei needs her rest."

Rei picked up the sound of a tray being deposited outside her door.

"I'm sorry master."

"That's alright. This old man appreciates your concern but you have to understand, this shrine is my life. It's the one thing I have to pass down to Rei when I leave this world. I…I can't bear the thought of losing it."

Rei desperately wanted to fling her covers off and dash to her grandfather as she had in her dream.

Unfortunately, all she could do was pray and hope her grandfather knew she'd take his health over the shrine any day.


End file.
